1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an animal cremation system. More specifically, certain embodiments of the invention are directed to a system, a method, an apparatus, and a computer program product for cremating an animal. The animal cremation system provides an animal owner with an assurance that his animal has been properly cremated, that the animal remains, or cremains, that the animal owner receives, are those of his animal, and that the cremation was performed on a timely basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, each veterinarian (“vet”) clinic in the United States employs approximately 2-3 veterinarians (“vets”). Each vet maintains a client population of approximately 1,500-1,800 animals or pets, for example, dogs and cats. Ninety-five percent of all pets that are patients of a vet practice die at the vet's office (i.e., approximately 143-171 dogs and cats per vet die each year or approximately 11-13 dogs and cats per vet die each month). The vet is the primary referral source of deceased animals for cremation. For example, ninety percent of animal deaths in vets' offices are handled by cremation.
Traditionally, animal cremations are performed by private cremators who provide private (or individualized) and bulk cremation services. Upon completion of the cremation process, animal cremains are generally returned to the vet's office for the bereaved owner to pick up.
Current cremation services, however, fail to provide an animal owner with a third party independent assurance that his animal was cremated in the process selected by the animal owner (i.e. private versus bulk cremation), and that the cremains returned to the animal owner are those of his animal.